


[Podfic] Morning Rosé

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e07 Moira Rosé, Family, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, tastes like amoxycillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: This is a simulpod created for Voiceteam 2020.  Be sure to check outolive2read's version as well!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Morning Rosé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning Rosé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798921) by [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman). 



  


**Text:** [Morning Rosé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798921)

**Author:** [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 3:48

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/morning-rose/Morning%20Rose.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simulpod created for Voiceteam 2020. Be sure to check out [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read)'s version as well!


End file.
